


自傳

by permanganateion



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Autobiography, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 在我的設定裡，自傳這件事是Minho的想法。Minho把剩餘逃到異地的幽地鬥士、B組的女生們集合起來，說希望大家以自己的角度簡單的敘述所經歷的一切。雖然沒有說明白，但是大家都知道，用意是以紀念犧牲的同伴們。希望在他們所有人老去、死去後，還是有東西能夠證明那些死去的同伴曾經有多重要，還是有東西能夠說出一切的真相。可能出版變成一本書，可能變成爺爺傳給孫子的故事。但不管怎樣，至少是被人們記著的。如果Minho真的把這出成書的話，我想他會特別為Newt留下一個章節的空白。標題只寫著。以紀念那個烙印在他心上的金髮男孩。移動迷宮是以Thomas的視角去敘述整個故事。所以當然，身為讀者的我所能看到的也就只有Thomas所看到、所感受到的。關於情感的方面也是。又因為在小說裡面有太多關於Minho跟Newt的空白。如果可以的話，我很想把所有的空白填上，但是那很花時間。於是這篇文就誕生了。我以Minho的視角寫了這篇文。大致上敘述了故事。死亡解藥的部分我寫的很掙扎。畢竟在一開始沒多久，鼠哥就宣布了Newt的死刑。要放多少、在哪裡放入Minho跟Newt的互動讓我苦惱了很久。
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	自傳

我叫Minho，今年24歲⋯⋯好吧，其實我並不知道我到底叫什麼名字、幾歲。因為我做過「記憶移除手術」——當然，不是出於自願——在那之後，強迫我動手術的「WICKED」，將我與一群和我情況相同的同年齡男生放進了迷宮做實驗。

在那裡，我遇見了他。

記憶重置後的第一眼，就是他閃著金光的眼眸。

現在想想，搞不好早在那第一眼的瞬間，我已墜入他眼底的星空。

他跟我差不多高，略長的金髮，焦糖色的大眼，高挺的鼻子，粉紅的薄唇，白皙的皮膚，有稜有角的臉，纖細的腰肢，長的不可思議的雙腿。縱使個性並非如此，但反正外表就是一整個生錯性別。

雖然每個人都失去記憶，但沒有失去思維能力。我們很快的建立起組織，分配了各種不同的職位。我很幸運和他一同擔任飛毛腿——負責探索迷宮，找尋出路——也因此，我們的感情很好。

但是找了好久好久好久，直到最後，我們發現根本沒有出路。他崩潰了。試圖從迷宮的高牆上跳下，自殺未遂。但每個人都認為他是和迷宮裡的怪物——鬼火獸——搏鬥，光榮負傷退役。因為如此，他瘸了左腳，沒辦法承受飛毛腿每天的工作。所以，他待在幽地做二當家，同時我也當上了飛毛腿的小隊長。

縱使沒有出路，飛毛腿還是依舊奔跑。每天的生活週而復始：起床、跑步、睡覺，起床、跑步、睡覺；而他則在送我進迷宮後開始處理大大小小的雜事。

本來我和他都認為我們就會一輩子待在這裡，當個實驗小白鼠。反正有他在，我不在乎到底身在何處。

但有一天，一個新的菜鳥來了之後，一切都變了，原本規律的生活被打亂，緊接著風雲變色⋯

不過我們因此找到了方法出去，我們也真的成功了。但代價太大太大——雖然我們逃出來了，但我卻不知道值不值得。

我只知道現在回頭來看，當初的我們可真天真，天真的好愚蠢。

＿

在離開迷宮之後，我們被幾個救援者帶到一個庇護所。筋疲力盡的我們以為脫離了WICKED的掌控，醒來卻發現人事全非，迎接我們的是第二場實驗。

有名男子宣稱我們被選來做實驗研究是因為世界已逼近毀滅，喪屍病毒蔓延全球。他說我們都已感染病毒，只有完成第二場實驗——焦土試煉才能得到解藥。

雖然他說我們可以選擇留下，但決定權很明顯分明不在我們手上，他們的意圖夠清楚了——我們只有接受實驗才能活命。

在路途上我們發現其實還有另一個迷宮，只是情況完全相反——他們全部都是女生，只有一個男生，噢對，我忘了說，在那個改變一切的菜鳥來了的隔天來了一個女生，所以我們是一群男生加上一個女生。不過就在第二場實驗剛開始的時候，另一組的唯一一個男生加入了我們，而那女生則加入另一組。

我們的目標是達到一個位於北方的安全區——理所當然的，我們後來發現事情沒那麼簡單——那名男子告訴我們只要到達安全區就能獲得解藥。

聽到這段話的當時我挑起眉毛，所以你們讓我們感染病毒感染爽的嗎，看很多小白鼠被耍的團團轉好玩嗎？

我們再次的賭上性命，一次次的失去同伴。我甚至被閃電親吻。瞎卡的的閃電。

噢，不過我得承認，那閃電打的可真是時候，我趁機吻了他。看著他眼睛的漩渦，我知道我賭對了。但我們都同意，等一切結束後有的是時間。

但，事實上安全區只不過是一根該死的旗子。

沒有什麼安全區、也沒有什麼解藥。

我們被WICKED耍了。

又一次。

__

在那之後，WICKED派了一台大堡——某種飛行器——來接我們。他們讓我們梳洗、供我們吃穿⋯⋯當我們傻子噢？這根本完全一樣的手法啊。說什麼實驗結束了，楞頭才相信他們。

果然，在下了大堡後，接著的就是第三場實驗。然後就像是WICKED永遠耍不夠我們一樣，他們告訴了我們一件事——在我們之中，大部分的人其實都對病毒免疫，除了少數作為實驗對照組的人，

像是他。

接著又說要幫我們恢復記憶。反正我們沒在管他們的，我們殺出了一條路，逃出來WICKED。

雖然逃了出來，我卻不知道有什麼意義。他被判了死刑。我什麼忙都幫不上，只能在一旁看著病毒啃食他的腦袋、看著那個原本理性、冷靜、溫柔的他一點一滴消失。

後來因為要進入隔離區，我們不得不把他留在外頭。雖然我寧可陪在他身邊，但我很清楚他不會同意的。在分別之前，我向他保證一定會找到方法，我吻上他的唇，要他等我回來。

我多後悔我沒有留下。因為那是我第三次，也是最後一次感受他雙唇的溫度、最後一次看見他的笑容⋯我多希望我有留下⋯

等我們從隔離區出來，已經太晚了。他被人帶走，被帶去跟他一樣剛發病的人一起生活。雖然我們去找了他，但就像我說的，已經太晚了。他已經發瘋了。他把我們趕走，用槍指著我，要我滾開。

我應該殺了他。那個菜鳥說希望他的心智在發病後就消失了。但是我知道不會是那樣的。剩下的一絲絲溫柔理智的他會困在他的心裡尖叫。很錯亂、很煎熬、受盡折磨，卻又什麼都做不了。那個原本的他會認為死去比變成一個怪物好得多。我知道，我知道我應該殺了他，但是老天，那是他啊，我下不了手⋯⋯

接下來的故事一點都不重要了。就算我們最終逃出了WICKED的魔掌，逃到了一個沒有紛爭的世界，那也都不重要了。

在我把他留在瘋人堆裡的時候，我的心就已經死去了。再也沒有什麼事是重要的。

我是Minho，而我為自己冠上的姓是Newton。

因為曾經有一個對我來說很重要的人名叫Newt。

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的設定裡，自傳這件事是Minho的想法。Minho把剩餘逃到異地的幽地鬥士、B組的女生們集合起來，說希望大家以自己的角度簡單的敘述所經歷的一切。雖然沒有說明白，但是大家都知道，用意是以紀念犧牲的同伴們。希望在他們所有人老去、死去後，還是有東西能夠證明那些死去的同伴曾經有多重要，還是有東西能夠說出一切的真相。可能出版變成一本書，可能變成爺爺傳給孫子的故事。但不管怎樣，至少是被人們記著的。  
> 如果Minho真的把這出成書的話，我想他會特別為Newt留下一個章節的空白。標題只寫著。以紀念那個烙印在他心上的金髮男孩。
> 
> 移動迷宮是以Thomas的視角去敘述整個故事。所以當然，身為讀者的我所能看到的也就只有Thomas所看到、所感受到的。關於情感的方面也是。  
> 又因為在小說裡面有太多關於Minho跟Newt的空白。如果可以的話，我很想把所有的空白填上，但是那很花時間。  
> 於是這篇文就誕生了。  
> 我以Minho的視角寫了這篇文。大致上敘述了故事。  
> 死亡解藥的部分我寫的很掙扎。畢竟在一開始沒多久，鼠哥就宣布了Newt的死刑。要放多少、在哪裡放入Minho跟Newt的互動讓我苦惱了很久。


End file.
